Her World on Fire
by price.meg691
Summary: On the morning of October 23, 2077 what if the bombs never destroyed the world? But what if Nora's own world still went up in flames?I will be merging the pre-war and post-war worlds. In this fic Nora will team up with various characters from Fallout 4 to try to take down some Boston gangs, the corrupt local government and Vault Tech. Getting a Romance Crime Mystery feel.
1. Prologue – It's All Over But the Crying

My first shot at a fanfic for Fallout. This will take place in the fallout 4 world. Plz R&R.

* * *

Prologue – It's All Over But the Crying

Flicking on the switch of the radio, Nora waited for the sound of static to subside.

If she was ever going to get through the horrible domestic chore of decorating their new house, she needed some music. She had been at it all day long and the sun light from the windows was now fading. She loathed housework, she'd much rather be a part of the workforce. Nate promised he would put some of his combat pay towards buying the latest Mr. Handy model for their first anniversary. She had yet to find employment since graduating from the Suffolk County School of law. Which reminded her, she needed to find a good place to display her framed law degree. After all those sleepless nights, if she wasn't using it then it certainly deserved to be showcased in their new home.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard the military radio station come in through the noise on the radio.

Last night when she woke and rolled over to find his side of the bed empty, she remembered thinking Nate must have gotten out of bed to use the bathroom. But now she knew he was listening to the mess that was the Resource War. The station only reported the unclassified news allowed for the public. Still he insisted on listening to it whenever he was home. When Nate came home on leave so they could be married before his last deployment, she noticed he was no longer sleeping at night. When she would bring it up with him he would act as though nothing was wrong. Sometimes he'd say nothing, shrug it off and saunter out to the garage. Other times he would make a joke and swing her around before giving her a kiss. Every time she would allow him to think he had successfully diverted her attention from the issue. They were newly-weds. There would be time address things and get him help if needed after his eight years of service was finally over.

One more twelve month tour of duty. Then they could finally start their lives together. It was well known Nate wanted to start having children after he retired from the Army. But Nora was hesitant. Despite her being 25 now she didn't want a new born to derail her plans of getting established at a law firm. Her heart was set on an entry job with Able and Associates across the street from the Museum of Freedom down in Concord. Having moved into the housing development of Sanctuary Hills she would much prefer that than a commute to downtown Boston every day. Besides they lived a few doors down from Mr. and Mrs. Able. That had to work in her favor, right?

She quickly moved the dial to her favorite radio station and heard the sultry voices of The Ink Spots. Smiling to herself, she turned back to the cardboard boxes littering their kitchen and living room. That was enough to erase the smile from her face. Not fair, Nate was out in the garage tinkering with their car. He was a mechanic by trade; she knew it was therapeutic for him to be getting his hands greasy. Then again there was that promise of a Mr. Handy in the future.

The widower Mr. Smith, their next door neighbor, had a welcoming party for them last week. After a few cocktails some of the other women were loose with their tongues. They talked about what they would name their own Mr. Handy's when the new model was released. Nora didn't release people even did that and kept her own mouth shut while absorbing the other gossip from the neighborhood. Nate had enjoyed the evening smoking San Francisco Sunlights and drinking whiskey with the other men. That's the evening Nora would have preferred. Until the neighborhood men started asking Nate for stories from the war and he became very somber and avoided the topic. When they left the party early Nora told him about the other women naming their domestic robots to distract his thoughts. When she asked what he would name theirs he immediately replied "Codsworth is a good name." She laughed until she realized he was serious and agreed with him.

Nora was interrupted from her thoughts and unpacking boxes when she heard a loud bang come from the garage. She stood upright and listened for the slew of curse words that would tell her Nate wasn't fatally injured.

"FUCKING GODDAMN CRAP PIECE OF SHIT!"

Yup, he was okay.

Nora moved to open the garage door and leaned up against the doorway. "That car isn't giving you any trouble, is it?" Nate was facing away from her rubbing the back of his head where she could see a large red goose egg growing by the second. He quickly turned around and gave her a glare that would have intimidated anyone else. When she smiled coyly at him he smirked back.

"Damn hood came down on top of my head, they don't make these pieces of junk like they used to. What does a guy have to do to get a decent support beam these days?" Nate grudgingly lifted the hood of the car and placed the beam in place a little more forceful than necessary.

"Funny I've been asking myself the same question."

Nate turned towards her again, annoyed. "What?!"

"A decent support beam? … You know what never mind, why don't you come in and cool off with a Nuka-Cola. I'll get some ice for your head." Nora turned and headed back into the kitchen. She heard Nate follow her up to the fridge and squeaked when he pinched her butt from behind.

"Did you just try to make a bad sex joke?"

Nora thought to herself it was good she was standing in front of the open fridge door as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. The smell of gas and oil was comforting. She sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"Nuka-Cola will zap that thirst." Nora closed the refrigerator door and twisted the tops off two colas. She turned in his arms while taking a swig from her bottle. Nate begrudgingly took the one offered to him and took a short sip.

"Mmmm… my thirst remains."

"Don't get any ideas soldier. I want to unpack all these boxes before bed."

Nate grabbed a frozen box of Salisbury steak from the freezer and held it to the bump on his head. "Well shit, Nora. You ain't gunna get through all that tonight. You've been at it all day. Take a break." Taking a long drink of his cola Nate placed the bottle on the counter before flinging himself onto the couch that was still covered in shipping plastic. Picking up his legs and settling herself under them Nora sat on the couch with him.

"Don't throw yourself on the furniture like that." Nora began to untie his work boots and took off his socks so she could massage his feet.

"You sound like my mother."

"Bet your mother never massaged your stinky feet for you."

Still holding the box of Salisbury steak to the top of his head Nate remained quiet without retort. Nora could sense he was staring at her intently. Knowing the reason why, she didn't want to acknowledge it. Not yet. He was trying to memorize all her features. She would let it sink in once they laid down to bed for what would be the last time in a year.

"Speaking of mothers, are you sure you –."

"Nate we aren't talking about this again. I don't want to go through 9 months of pregnancy alone! I don't want to give birth alone! And what if something happened… how could I raise a child alone?!" Nora shoved his legs off her lap and stared him down. She didn't want to fight. Not today. Not with what tomorrow would bring. She let out a long sigh as he began to open his mouth to respond. "Listen, I know you are scared. You've been in the garage all day and I've been in here unpacking all day. We have been avoiding talking about you leaving all week. But we have been through this for seven years, since we met at that dance at the Veteran's Hall. Every time you left we knew the risks. Every time you got scared and felt your legacy would die with you. We have been together since that first night. And every time we have made love since then. We used protection and we were safe. I needed to get through law school and you had a job fighting for our country. This is your last deployment. I WILL give you children one day, I promise. But not now. We started our family two weeks ago at the court house. I am your legacy. You will come home to me."

Nate responded with silence. They had similar versions of this conversation before. Other deployments, other times of fear. It was never a one sided conversation. Something was different. Nate was quiet, and he wasn't a quiet man when it came to issues of love and passion. Nora grabbed his left hand and pressed it to her face. She could feel the cold metal of his wedding band against her warm skin. It felt solid and strong, like Nate.

Not one for frivolous or girlie things, Nora had never worn an engagement ring while they were waiting for her to finish law school. Even at the court house on the day they married she wore a simple white cotton dress with some lace around the hem. When they exchanged wedding bands she had given him the simple solid gold band now pressed to her face. To her surprise Nate had given her a golden Claddagh ring with a small singular diamond representing the heart between the hands under the crown. Nate's father, Shaun McCarthy had moved from Ireland to work as a robotic technician for General Atomics International. Nate was proud of his Irish heritage, despite being all American on his mother's side. Since Nate was an only child the Claddagh ring had been passed to him upon his parent's death in their will.

As if he knew what was going through her mind Nate grabbed her own hand and brought the ring to his lips. "I love you Nora. I am scared. More than ever before. They aren't giving the public half the details of what is really going on." Nora started to comfort him but he quickly cracked a joke. "You promised that cola would zap my thirst by the way… it hasn't."

Nora sighed and stood up from the couch. "I have more boxes to unpack."

Nate was quick at the drawl. "I'll give you a box to unpack." He stood up and grabbed for her hips. She slipped out of his reach and jumped over several boxes to put space between them.

Nora giggled. "Did you just try to make a bad sex joke? I don't know what you are after Nathanael McCarthy, but it is most certainly not going to be me."

"Surrender under your own free will and I won't be forced to take you down."

Nora knew what he was after, and she was in the mood to make him work for it. She surveyed her options. To her right she could run towards the bedrooms, but that wouldn't be encouraging to her plight. To her left was the garage and the relative safety of any one choosing to walk by. She tore off for the garage and ran around the car. With Nate in quick pursuit she opened the passenger car door and threw herself inside slamming down the lock behind her. Nate laughed and knelt down to look at her through the window. The determination in his brown eyes and the way his hair was disheveled made him look oh so handsome.

"So that's how it is going to be huh?" His voice was muffled through the glass. Nora blew him a kiss. Nate stood and dug through his pockets pulling out his car keys.

"Crap!" As he put the key into the lock Nora scrambled for the back seat. But he was quick. He had he flipped her so her back was now arched across the center console. Nora was conceited to defeat and stuck out her tongue. But Nate was no longer joking. He was serious and had one thing on his mind, she knew that look in his eyes. She had known that look from the first night they met and she let him walk her home to her dorm where they first made love. "Is it too late to surrender?"

Nate made a deep growl in his throat as he pressed himself between her legs. He moved to kiss her lips but she moved her head to the side and his mouth landed on her neck. One kiss there was enough to ignite the fire in her heart and between her legs. She let out a contented sigh and he took it as an invitation. He continued to plant heavy kisses along her neck and shoulder causing Nora to squirm beneath him. Feeling a sudden presence through his jeans against her thigh Nora knew there was no backing out now. It wouldn't be the first time they steamed up the windows of a car.

Nate tore himself away from her neck and stared right into her eyes. He was asking her permission. Nora responded by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. That was all he needed. Before she knew it her high waist khakis and underwear were down around her knees and he was settling himself between her legs. Why hadn't she chosen a nicer pair of panties this morning, she thought to herself. Guess it didn't matter now. His tongue was on her in a spilt second and she felt the urgency and fire burning through her abdomen. This was something they hadn't dabbled in since their younger days. But who was she to complain. He explored her with his tongue until she gasped out when he stroked her clitoris with his finger. She looked down to him and the sweet bastard smiled at her before going in for more. He replaced his finger with his tongue and used several fingers to delve inside her. Bliss, pure and utter bliss moved through her entire body. She didn't know how long she could take it.

"Nate… Nate please." She panted. He didn't stop. She was never one to take long when he went at her like this. She hated the fact, but Nate reveled in how quick he could make her climax with his mouth. Her abdomen tightened involuntary and she knew she was close. She fought as long she could without losing her mind before finally surrendering. "FUCK! NATE!" She arched her hips up into his face and he continued to tease her while she came down from the best high she knew.

She felt him move up to give her a kiss as he wiped his mouth. But she dodged the kiss and reached for the button of his jeans unsnapping it with practiced hands.

"Haven't had enough darling?"

"Shut the hell up. I want you. Now!" Nate chuckled and helped her push his jeans down his hips. His hard cock sprang free and conveniently rested against her heat.

"But I don't have anything on me darling. Let go inside."

"NO! I don't care. I need to have you. NOW! … please Nate." Not one to refuse her, he pushed her against the center console so her back was arched. This gave him an angle of penetration that made her scream his name again. This time she wouldn't have been surprised if they had alerted the neighbors to their current activities. He took a moment to adjust his knees on the seat of the car then began to move inside her. She grabbed his shoulders with her hands and felt the strong muscles moving with the rhythm. She quickly realized she wouldn't reach another climax but just feeling him inside her was amazing. Plus any satisfaction he got gave her satisfaction. That's just how things were between them. Soon he was picking up speed and she knew he would come urgently but she didn't care. His breathing was heavy as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. When she twisted her tongue with his he groaned and thrust his hips tight into hers one last time. Then they laid tangled, both catching their breath.

It wasn't long before the loving heat that had spread through her body turned into one of darkening dread. This was it. He was leaving in the morning. With all the emotions stirring through her they brought up the ones she didn't want to face.

"I love you Nora. Let me get you inside. I'll lie with you till you fall asleep." Nora accepted his help situating her clothes as he did the same.

She couldn't help but blush when he held out a hand to help her out of the car. He led her inside holding her hand and down the hall to their bedroom. The unpacked boxes now long forgotten. Nora undressed without speaking and pulled a dressing gown over her head. When she laid in bed Nate joined her, but he hadn't undressed. She knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and would probably go back out to the garage.

"Nate, I –."

"Shhhh. Rest now. We will say goodbyes in the morning." He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. She was fighting back tears.

"I love you Nate. I just feel like it's all over but the crying."

"Not tonight love. I'll cry with you in the morning before you take me to the deployment center." Nora sighed and let the sound of his heart lull her to sleep. Not knowing that in 9 months becoming a single mother would be all that kept her world from ending.

* * *

So I will offer a little insight to the premise of my story. I will be merging the pre-war and post-war worlds. Also, I loath Vault Tech. I have always wanted to uncover their reasons for their sick little experiments. In this fic Nora (as her lawyer self) will team up with various characters from Fallout 4 to try to take down some Boston gangs, the corrupt local government and Vault Tech. Getting a Romance Crime Mystery feel from my side of the computer. Again R&R and give me some feedback!


	2. Ch1 - Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

Chapter 1– Into Each life some Rain Must Fall

A loud sound of humming and beating raised Nora from her drifting nap. She had been trying to catch a nap while Shaun slept in his crib. She was sleeping on average 3 hours a night, life with a newborn was miserable. Anytime she could catch a nap, she took advantage of the situation. Never dreaming since Nate left on his deployment she was just happy when she could rest. She couldn't wait for Nate to get home. It was October 23. 2077. Any minute now she'd be getting the call to go and pick him up from Fort Hagen.

"Madame? I do believe these visitors intend on coming to our door." True to his word, Nate had the latest Mr. Handy model delivered to their home in Sanctuary Hills a few weeks ago in celebration of their first anniversary. Nora had named him Codsworth and programmed a British accent. In her constant delirious sleep deprived state it seemed like a swell idea, and she in fact found the thing quite endearing. He had been a life saver these past two months.

Three months after dropping Nate off at the deployment center at Fort Hagen Nora came down with what she thought was a terrible flu. When she went to the doctor at Medford Memorial Hospital they told her the news. She was 3 months pregnant.

When she made her weekly holotape to Nate, after telling him about her week she quickly, and without ceremony, added at the end that she was expecting. A week later in his reply, it was all he could talk about. He was ecstatic and over the moon. She could hear the guys of his platoon congratulating him and making jokes in the background. She wished she had felt the same enthusiasm at the time. But as her closest friend was currently the commode in their bathroom it was hard felt. And soon enough the months past and she was alone at the hospital giving birth to their son, Shaun. At the moment their son was born, Nora felt more love in her heart than she had ever thought possible. He was perfect and her whole world.

Nora groaned as she rolled out of bed throwing on whatever clean outfit was laying on top of the laundry bin. When the knock came at the door she cursed under her breath. If whoever it was woke Shaun there would be hell to pay. She quickly and quietly cracked open the nursery door to check on her son. She smiled seeing the red and white rockets on his mobile still spinning. Another gift sent from Nate. He had yet to meet his son and already the boy was spoiled rotten. Shaun was still fast asleep. Thank Goodness.

"Mam? Shall I answer the door?"

Walking down the hallway, Nora placed her messy hair into a quick bun at the top of her head. Damn appearances. Whoever interrupted her nap would just have to deal with the day to day look of a new mother. "No, Codsworth. It's okay, I will answer it. Thank you. Hey, could you move the laundry over to the dryer for me?"

"Yes mam. Right away."

Another heavy knock came from the other side of the door just as Nora reached for the door knob. She moved to open the door but stopped. Something didn't feel right. Something was definitely wrong. Figuring it was that pesky Vault Tech salesman doing his rounds again she shook off the feeling and threw open the door. And froze.

A tall man in an Army Class A uniform was standing at attention on her patio. She could immediately smell his after shave and a few wrinkles in his uniform. He hadn't been planning on being at her door today. He had dark hair and hazel eyes similar to Nate, but this man was not her husband.

Nora then noticed a Catholic priest with his stuffy white collar standing in the yard. And was that one of the new Vertibird tiltwing aircraft Nate had told her about? Parked in the middle of her street?! A group of neighborhood kids were already gathering around, a pilot keeping them at a safe distance.

"C-can I help you gentlemen?" Nora barely recognized her voice. She knew. She knew why they were here. She was no fool.

"Good Morning. I am Major Danse of the U.S. Army. And this is Father Callahan. We represent the 2nd Battalion 108th Infantry Regiment. Are you the wife of Nathanael S. McCarthy?"

Nora nodded. It was just about all she could do.

"I have an important message to deliver from the Secretary of the Army, may I come in, Mrs. McCarthy?"

Nora again nodded and moved from the doorway, allowing the two men to enter her home. At that moment Shaun decided to wake and immediately start crying. Nora's breasts ached at the sound of his cry. Still nursing, it was an involuntary reaction. Nora noted Codsworth hovering in the corner of the kitchen. Having always greeted guests immediately, his silence was noted. He knew too.

Nora was more short with him than she meant to be. "Codsworth, there is a bottle of milk for you to use in the fridge. Shaun? Would you?" And as an afterthought. "Please."

"Of course, mam. Right away."

The two men were standing awkwardly in the doorway after the exchange. Nora pulled herself together. "Please gentlemen. Come in. Help yourself to the couch." Oh god, the couch. Nate had picked out that couch. "Can I get you anything?"

Both men assured her they were fine and sat down. Nora couldn't do anything but play with the buttons on her shirt. "Do you need a moment with your child Mrs. McCarthy?" Major Danse offered.

"No. No. Codsworth is more than capable. A gift. From my hus-husband." The two men looked at each other. They were trying to decide if they needed more time to ease her into what they were about to say. Nora wasn't playing the game. "Is he? Is he dead?"

Major Danse looked down into his lap and then straight into Nora's eyes. She saw the respect there, and was thankful of it. "Mam, The Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your husband died over enemy waters yesterday on his trip home from deployment. The aircraft was shot down by Chinese communists in a new show of force against our presence in their country. The Secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your son in your tragic loss."

Nora's first thought were not of herself, but of the families of the other men and women in Nate's platoon. "Were there any survivors?"

The two men again looked at each other before speaking. "We believe the communists have developed several new nuclear explosive weapons. The results were devastating. There were no survivors from that plane." Major Danse shifted in his seat. Clearly her question and lack of sorrow was uncomfortable for him. Nora wondered how many other families he had spoken to so far today.

"Mam, would you care to say a prayer with me? In honor of your husband? He was identified as an Irish Catholic in our databases." Nora wanted to kick the clergy man in the balls. No she didn't want to say a prayer! She wanted her son's father to be alive. A father he would never meet. But Nora knew her anger was misplaced.

"Certainly Father."

"Any special prayer you would like to recite with me?"

"No, any will do."

"Let us pray…" Major Danse and Father Callahan bowed their heads and began to say the catholic prayer for the dead. "God our Father, your power brings us to birth, your providence guides our lives, and by Your command we return to dust…" They continued together but Nora was left standing playing with her shirt buttons. She had never been religious. She wasn't sure she believed in anything. But praying in turbulent times had always brought Nate comfort.

Nora didn't listen to the rest of the prayer. She had realized how much she had been holding her breath during the whole ordeal. Surprisingly she wasn't crying or screaming at the prayerful men each in their own uniform. However, suddenly she became dizzy. She could still hear Shaun crying and she remembered thinking she should go to him. As she stepped from where she had been standing the world started to fade away. And her last thought was, into each life some rain must fall but too much is falling in mine.

* * *

Hey guys. No reviews yet but I was encouraged to write this quick chapter after 2 followed the story. Give me some feedback. I promise things are going to get more exciting. But all this introductory stuff is kinda necessary. Again I will remind you that I am merging the pre-war and post-war Fallout 4 worlds. Decided to introduce Danse as the Army officer performing the death notification, we may see him again in the future! Next chapter will fast forward a few months and Nora will be in law practice. Guess who her first defendant in a criminal case will be? Also, are the song quotes added in there too cheesy?


End file.
